Different Season 6
by NCIS1990
Summary: A different way things could have gone for Robbie and Lucy in Season 6. No disrespect to Kevin fans. Don't like don't read please. Lucy/Robbie all the way.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: AU SEASON 6

Author: NCIS1990

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or it's characters. They belong to Brenda Hampton.

Chapter 1

SCENE: MOVIE THEATRE IN THE TIME OF MATT'S WEDDING

(Lucy sneaks into the theatre and has a seat next to someone with their jacket over their head.)

Lucy: Hey, sorry that took so long, but I saw Mrs. Bink and I wanted to make sure she didn't see me.

(The coat drops to reveal Robbie.)

Robbie: This is ridiculous.

Lucy: I'm sorry. (She looks at the screen confused.) The movie hasn't started yet?

Robbie: It ended fifteen minutes ago.

Lucy: Come on, I wasn't that late it's only-

(She stops when Robbie holds up his wristwatch to show her the time.)

Lucy: 3:30. I'm so sorry, I guess I was ducking longer than I thought. Want me to make it up to you? Burgers at the dairy shack on me.

Robbie: I have to be at the grocery store at 4:00.

Lucy: (Sighing) Well, maybe tonight, I know we have the rehearsal dinner but I'm sure we can find time to sneak away. I hear Sarah has a really big family so there will be a big enough crowd that the family won't notice.

Robbie: This isn't working.

Lucy: Sure it is, we just have to be more creative until we're ready to tell the family-

Robbie: No, until you're ready to tell the family, I've been ready for months.

Lucy: Robbie, the situation is-

Robbie: I know the situation Luce, that's why it made sense to hide the relationship in the beginning. We didn't know where this was going, we didn't know how long we would stay together, we didn't want to tell people until we knew what we meant to each other and knew we wouldn't break up after 2 weeks. But then a month went by and then another month and then on Valentine's day we told each other we love each other for the first time. That to me seemed like you knew I wasn't going anywhere. Then I thought you would be more comfortable telling your family. But everytime I would bring it up you would gloss over it telling me we would "soon". All I hear is soon. Then I thought you wanted to spare Mary's feelings, but now she has moved on so I don't know what we're waiting for. It makes me wonder-

Lucy: Wonder what?

Robbie: Wonder if you really want to be with me.

Lucy: Robbie, how can you say that? I love you, I want to be with you. I just want to handle this situation right.

Robbie: The longer we hide this from the family, the harder it's going to be. I'm getting enough hate from members of your family right now.

Lucy: What are you talking about?

Robbie: I don't know. This morning out of no where Ruthie decided she wants her room back and is kicking me out into the garage apartment. It's almost as if she's mad at me, about what I can't figure out. Simon, I know why he's mad at me.

Lucy: Why is Simon mad at you?

Robbie: Matt asked me to be his best man instead of him.

Lucy: Matt asked you to be his best man? That's great.

Robbie: I turned him down.

Lucy: What? Why?

Robbie: I don't feel like I deserve it. A best man should be someone you can trust, someone who is honest with you. How can I be Matt's best man if I've been keeping this huge secret from him for the last 6 months?

Lucy: Robbie, you're not saying that- Do you want to break up?

Robbie: Of course I don't. I just don't know how our relationship is going to work if we keep doing all of this sneaking around and we can't be honest with people about how we feel about each other. (He checks his watch.) I've got to get to work, we'll talk about this more later.

(He kisses her on the cheek and walks away. Lucy sighs.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT THE PROMENADE

(Lucy is sitting at a table waiting for someone. A second later Matt walks up to her.)

Matt: Hey sorry I kept you waiting so long.

Lucy: (Standing up and hugging him.) It's okay. Thanks for meeting me, I know you must be so busy.

Matt: I'm never too busy for you. (He and Lucy sit down.) So what did you want to talk about?

Lucy: Well, honestly, it's about Robbie and this whole best man thing.

Matt: Yeah, it confused me why he turned that down. Why do you want to talk about it?

Lucy: I know why he turned it down. It's because of me.

Matt: Why would you care if Robbie's my best man?

Lucy: No, that's not what I meant. I mean Robbie feels like he doesn't deserve to be your best man, and that's because of me.

Matt: I'm still lost Luce, what's going on?

Lucy: Before I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad and take into account how happy I've been in the past few months.

Matt: Yeah, you have, do you have a new boyfriend?

Lucy: Well, it's been six months so it's not so new anymore, but I do have a boyfriend.

Matt: Six months, wow, it must be serious. Why haven't you told anyone, why haven't we met him. Is there something that's wrong with him, like he has a criminal past or something? It's not Jimmy Moon is it?

Lucy: Ugh, no! There's nothing wrong with my boyfriend, he's perfect.

Matt: Okay, so why does Robbie know and we all don't?

(Lucy gives him a look. After a moment realization dawns on Matt's face.)

Matt: You're not saying-

Lucy: It's Robbie, Robbie's my boyfriend.

(Matt just looks at her in shock.)

Lucy: Matt, say something.

Matt: Uh- How?

Lucy: How what?

Matt: How did this happen? How did you guys manage to keep this from us for a good 180 days.

Lucy: Well, how it happened is still a little foggy in my brain. I thought we were just friends, and I guess Robbie did too. I guess we were friends who weren't aware they had feelings for each other. I don't know. Well, it all started when Robbie set me up with a friend of his. Everything was going great, we were having a good time. Then I went to the bathroom and the guy was gone and Robbie told me he left because he wasn't having a good time. Later that night I found out Robbie told the guy the same thing and he tried to kiss me. I backed away and then for a week we weren't talking and we were avoiding each other.

Matt: Oh, so that was what that was about.

Lucy: Yeah, anyway a week went by and I found out Robbie had a date. I was really confused, he seemed to have feelings for me and then he ignores me and goes on a date with another girl. Anyway I kind of crashed their date and when Robbie went to the bathroom me and his date had a little chat.

Matt: I'm guessing it wasn't about make-up.

Lucy: No, I kind of filled her in about Robbie's past with Mary and our family, and parts of it I kind of made it worse and over embellished. Anyway I scared her away and then when we came home he told me why he went out with the girl and I admitted why I sabotaged the date. We kissed and here we are six months later.

Matt: Why have you kept this from us for so long?

Lucy: Well, in the beginning we wanted to figure out where this was heading, what we mean to each other. Especially since Dad was so concerned about us becoming a couple. So we waited until we were sure this wasn't going to end. On Valentine's day we told each other we loved each other for the first time and then Robbie brought up telling everyone but i just- I got scared. Not about how I feel about him, I'm completely sure about that. I guess, everything has been so perfect I was scared if we told everyone it would break our happy bubble.

Matt: Luce, what I've learned from the last few months is, you can't worry about how people feel about your relationship, when it's right it's right. That's not anyone's decision but yours.

Lucy: So, does that mean you'll support us?

Matt: I just want to see you happy. I want to see Robbie happy. If you make each other happy then that's all that matters.

Lucy: (Smiling) Thanks.

(She hugs him.)

Matt: Now you just have to worry about telling Dad.

(Lucy groans.)

A/N: I debated whether or not I wanted to post this or not because I know there are a lot of Kevin/Lucy fans out there, I just always liked this couple. If you don't have something nice to say, please don't say anything at all. Let me know what you think. Also, if your a fan of my other stories don't worry, I haven't abandoned them, I've just been really busy and have lacked some ideas for them. So don't give up on them because I will work hard to update all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SCENE: GROCERY STORE A LITTLE WHILE LATER

(Robbie is moving some carts outside of the store when Matt walks up and grabs him by the shoulder.)

Matt: You're coming with me.

(He starts leading him to the car.)

Robbie: Uh, I'm working.

Matt: I had a chat with the manager, he goes to our church, he agreed to let you go early.

(They get in the car.)

Robbie: Where are we going?

Matt: To pick up our tuxes.

Robbie: What? Why?

Matt: Well, I'm the groom, I need a tux, and you're the best man so you need a tux, my wedding's tomorrow so we need our tuxes.

Robbie: But I said-

Matt: Lucy told me.

Robbie: (Confused) What?

Matt: Lucy told me what's been going on between you two the last few months.

Robbie: Um, is it safe for me to be alone in a car with you?

Matt: (Rolling his eyes as he starts the car.) I'm not going to kill you. Relax.

Robbie: So wait. You're okay with this?

Matt: Well, I'm not thrilled about you hiding it but I understand your reasons behind it. Robbie, I like you and I like the way you've changed in the last couple of years. If this were last year then I would have hunted you down.

Robbie: I don't doubt that. I probably would have deserved it.

Matt: But things are different now, I trust you, I consider you a friend. If you make Lucy happy that's all I care about. But-

Robbie: I know, the hunting down thing can still take place. I promise you though. I love Lucy and the last thing I want to do is hurt her, you can trust me on that.

Matt: (Patting Robbie's shoulder) Good man. Let's go, we have a lot to do.

Robbie: Uh, Matt, there's another reason I turned you down, see Simon-

Matt: I know, don't worry about Simon, I'm going to talk to him and explain to him why I picked you as my best man over him. We'll get it straightened out.

(Matt drives away.)

MEANWHILE AT THE CAMDEN HOUSE

(Lucy is looking in the mirror nervously.)

Lucy: (To herself) I know you guys are going to be surprised and hurt that I kept this from you for so long. But I'm really happy and I hope you consider how happy I am when you react to this news because I know you love me and all you want is for me to be happy, at least I hope you've always been truthful with me about that. So, what I have to say is-

Voice: What are you doing?

(Lucy shrieks and turns around to see Ruthie.)

Lucy: You scared me, what are you doing?

Ruthie: Coming to get a book from our shared room.

Lucy: Really? You remember we share this room because I hear you're trying to kick Robbie out of his.

Ruthie: That room was mine before, Matt and Robbie were only supposed to be in there tempararily. It's been over a year, I want my room back.

Lucy: Where is this coming from? Yesterday you were happy with this arrangement.

Ruthie: Well, that was yesterday.

Lucy: (Groaning in frustration.) I don't know why I'm bothering with talking to you.

(Lucy starts to walk away when Ruthie stops her.)

Ruthie: Why do you care? Why are you coming to Robbie's defense on this. I'd figure you'd be happy to get the room to yourself again.

Lucy: I don't think you're being fair. You suddenly decide you want your room back so you kick Robbie out of his room and force him into the garage apartment.

Ruthie: If he doesn't like it he can just move out.

Lucy: (Huffs.) Wow. Pretending for a second that that's really your decision to make, Robbie did nothing to deserve this treatment. He's been your pal since Dad brought him home to stay with us. He's been like a brother to you and he's done nothing wrong.

Ruthie: I have four brothers, I don't need another one.

Lucy: (Shrugging) Fine, I thought you were past this immaturity but I guess I was wrong.

Ruthie: Why are you getting mad at me, you're acting as if you're in love with him.

Lucy: (After a beat.) That's because I am. That cat's going to be out of the bag very soon so I might as well tell you now. Robbie and I have been dating for the last six months. But that has nothing to do with this. I'm not picking favorites, if I thought Robbie was in the wrong I would tell him.

(Lucy walks away.)

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER IN THE KITCHEN

(Lucy is opening a soda when Simon comes in.)

Simon: Have you seen Matt?

Lucy: I met him at the Promenade a little while ago but he had to go do some last minute wedding stuff.

Simon: Did he say he was looking for me or wanted to talk to me?

Lucy: No.

Simon: I don't get it, he needs a best man and Robbie turned him down, though I can't believed he picked Robbie in the first place. I can't believe he picked Robbie because John can't do it. I'm his brother and I'm not even his second choice.

Lucy: I don't hear Sam and David complaining.

Simon: They're ring bearers, they're not men anyway.

Lucy: (Snorting) And you are?

Simon: What's that supposed to mean?

Lucy: Did you ever think maybe Matt didn't choose you to be his best man because you haven't mastered the man part yet. I mean, look at all that's happened this year with you. Hitchhiking, car chases, drunk at parties. Those aren't actions a man takes.

Simon: It was one party I got drunk at and it's not like Robbie's been a saint.

Lucy: Yeah, but he's really grown up if you haven't noticed. He's not the same person he was two years ago, he's grown into a man.

Simon: Still, I should be best man, I'm his brother, not Robbie.

Lucy: But you have to admit Robbie and Matt have bonded like brothers, and you and Robbie have too.

Simon: I guess he has become a member of the family. Although you treat him like you're in love with him.

Lucy: (Smiling) That's because I am, for the last six months we've been dating.

(Lucy walks away.)

Simon: Wait, What?

(Ruthie walks down the stairs.)

Ruthie and Simon: You wouldn't believe what Lucy just told me.

Ruthie: Did she tell you the same thing she told me?

Simon: About her and Robbie?

Ruthie: Yeah, I must be slipping because I did not see that one coming.

Simon: Do you think Mom and Dad know?

Ruthie: Dad's head hasn't exploded so I don't think so.

(Just then Matt walks in holding two garment bags)

Simon: You'll never believe what we just found out.

Matt: Lucy and Robbie are dating.

Ruthie: Maybe you could, he's not in one of those bags is he?

Matt: No, it's our tuxes.

Simon: He's your best man? I thought he turned you down?

Matt: I talked him into it.

Simon: Great, so glad you and Lucy are so in love with him. I hope you'll all be very happy together.

Voice: What's going on?

(They turn to see Eric standing in the doorway.)

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't my best but I wanted to find a way to lead into Eric finding out. I'll try to update soon! Hope you like it!


End file.
